Fumikage Tokoyami vs Noob Saibot
Shadow vs Shadow! Ninja vs Superhero! Man vs Weird Bird-Headed Mutant Thing! Who will come out on top! Intro (Cue Invader-Jim Johnston) Wiz: Since the dawn of time, human beings have known fear. Fear of death, fear of loss. Boomstick: Fear of not getting enough delicious tiger meat or just of getting a bit nippy. Wimpy cavemen Wiz: But the most primal fear a human can have, is fear of the shadows. And these two combatants have learned to harness that power Boomstick: Fumikage Tokoyami, the eagle-headed emo from Class 1-A Wiz: Actually, he appears to look more like a raven... Boomstick: AND Noob Saibot,, ex Sub-Zero and servant of Shao Khan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's out job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle Fumikage Tokoyami (Music Cue here) Wiz: Everybody wants to be a superhero. To fight for what's right and true. To uphold their ideals Boomstick: Screw that! I just want cool superpowers! Wiz: And in the world of My Hero Academia, superheroes, and superpowers,not only exist, but make up 80% of the population. Boomstick: Yep, some poor woman gave birth to a glowing baby, and now nearly everyone has superpowers called Quirks! Well, some people do, others just have crippling deformities that affect their everyday lives for the worst. Like this fine gentleman who has Big Horns. That's his quirk. And to think some people can punch through buildings Wiz: It's fair to say that some quirks are better than others. By a long shot. And if you have a good quirk, you could become a pro hero, best of the best. But in order to do that, you need to overcome a trial so great, countless have fallen even in the attempt to get there Boomstick: High School. ''' (Cue the Music!) Wiz: UA High School only takes the best of the best. Every single member of the elite Hero Class known as 1-A has the potential to be a great hero, as is the case with the Jet-Black Hero, Tsukuyomi. Better known to his classmates as Fumikage Tokoyami '''Boomstick: Born in the Shizuoaka Prefecture, Tokoyami applied to join UA High and aced the entrance exam, coming 9th overall with 47 Villain Points and 10 Rescue Points, meaning he spent nearly all his time kicking robot ass. My kinda guy! Or bird. Either works Wiz: This impressive result earned him a spot in Class 1-A, alongside heavy hitters like Katsuki Bakugo, who can generate explosions in his hands, and Izuku Midoriya, who is a protagonist. To stand out here, he would need an impressive quirk Boomstick: Luckily for old Falcon Face, he has a real doozy. Dark Shadow. Think Raven's Soul Self met a stand from Jojo's, except it's a being of pure darkness. Spooky. Wiz: To be more precise, the Quirk Dark Shadow grants Tokoyami access to a shadowy monster called... Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow is a being made of pure darkenss energy that somehow has a physical presence. This means he can use Dark Shadow to attack his foes with it's gigantic claws Boomstick: Dark Shadow is an Emitter-type Quirk, meaning it is generated from Tokoyami's body. Again, just like a Stand. This big battering ram in the shape of a raven is connected to Tokoyami through a, quote 'umbilical cord' and works best when closer to Tokoyami. Just like a stand. Hey Wiz, are we sure this guy isn't secretly a Joestar? Wiz: Well, Dark Shadow does possess a few pros that a stand doesn't. For a start, it is a seperate entity to Tokoyami, meaning that if it gets hit, he is unaffected. This independence means that Dark Shadow has its own intelligence, is capable of speech and most importantly, it is fiercly loyal to Tokoyami, protecting him no matter what. Boomstick: Dark Shadow can do all sorts of cool shit, like the move known as Black Fallen Angel, in which Dark Shadow picks up Tokoyami and carries him while it flies, granting Tokoyami flight by proxy. You would think a bird wouldn't need outside help to fly, but hey, if an angel ( link to Pit's page) needs help too I guess I can't judge Wiz: However, that is not Tokoyami's so called Ultimate Move. Under the tutorage of All Might and Aizawa, Tokoyami developed his Black Ankh armour. Using this, Tokoyami can use Dark Shadow as a kind of exoskelton, protecting him from direct physical attacks. This is a massive upgrade to Tokoyami, as it is used to negate his weakness at close range Boomstick: In this form he has access to some fun special moves. Piercing Claw of the Dusk allows Tokoyami to extend Dark Shadow's arm while still around him, working well as a long range attack while still maintaining his armour Wiz: Gloom of the Black Arm allows him to enlargen Dark Shadow's hands, crushing his opponents and Black Ankh Sabbath combines Black Fallen Angel and Black Ankh with its airborne double strike from Dark Shadow's claws Boomstick: Usually Dark Shadow is an obedient raven, following Tokoyami's every command. Pair this with Tokoyami's brilliant tactical mind, and he can do some pretty clever shit with Dark Shadow. Like the time he used him to slip a pair of handcuffs onto Ectoplasm's legs under the guise of attacking him, or when he used Dark Shadow to cover a blind spot during a cavarly battle. Under Tokoyami's control, the pair make a great team. Wiz: However, the key word there was 'Usually'. For Dark Shadow does have its fair share of weaknesses. For a start, it runs on an arbitrary limit that, when depleted, forces Dark Shadow to return into Tokoyami. This limit can be depleted if Dark Shadow comes under strong physical duress, or if it comes into contact with its other main weakness. Light (Cue Music) Boomstick: Dark Shadow's power level is inversely proportional to the local light levels. The lighter it is, the weaker he becomes. It's even stated that in sunlight Dark Shadow is 'as weak as a cockroach'! Wiz: Which is obviously incredible hyperbole, but is a good indicator of Dark Shadow's strength level while in light. However, Dark Shadow is easier to control in brightness, so its less a case of being objectively worse, and more a case of substituting raw power for the ability to strategise Boomstick: Which is really boring when you could just turn into this GIANT FUCKING RAVEN MONSTER AND EAT EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH Wiz: When Dark Shadow enters the black embrace of night, its power level grows to ridiculous effect. It can smash trees with ease. Assuming these are Japanese Black Pine trees, the most likely tree for it to be, this would tak 5123 newtons of force. It took the combined light from Bakugos explosions and Todorokis flame to finally subdue the beast. This impressive power does come at a cost though. Tokoyami is unable to control Dark Shadow in any way while he is in this form, so strategy goes out the window Boomstick: Tokoyami's feats are almost as impressive as his Quirk. He's cracked a wall by slamming villains into it, came 3rd in the USJ Sports Festival, which took place in broad daylight, blocked one of Bakugo's explosions with Dark Shadow, one-shotted the veteran villain Moonfish and even broke his weird metal Blade Teeth. I don't wanna know what kinda dentist would sort that out Wiz: However much he has achieved, he still has his weaknesses. For a start, no matter how noble and dignfied he appears, he is still a child, still learning how to properly utilise his Quirk for battle. As well as this, Dark Shadow is a bit of a crutch for him, as it is his only weapon in a fight. If Dark Shadow were to be incapacitated, he wouldn't last long Boomstick: Still, in a class full of heroes in the making, he manages to stand out. The villains of the world would be wise to keep an eye on the shadows for Fumikage Tokoyami ''Tokoyami: ''With your positions revealed, you're in my crosshairs. And there's no hiding from the coming storm. As Hawks would say... speed beats power. Noob Saibot Category:Mortal Kombat vs My Hero Academia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles